


It Hurts, but They're Worth It

by OhanaHoku



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Healing, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Male Friendship, Protective Merlin, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, healing spells, spells, will update tags with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: "True compassion means not only feeling another's pain but also being moved to help relieve it." - Daniel Goleman
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. For Albion!

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sucker for punishment. I already have four continual Merlin fics and series, and I'm adding on another to try and keep up with. Is it crazy that I have like five other ideas that are either in my head or partially written down that I want to do as well? Probably. Will that stop me from trying to write all of them? Probably not. XD
> 
> TW: Blood, Injury, and Death.

“Arthur, please. Please, you can’t die.” Merlin begged, gripping Arthur’s hand tightly. Tears ran down his face as Merlin closed his eyes, trying to draw his magic out as he held a hand out over his king’s body.

**_“Hela et won a siv’an lyen.”_ ** He whispered, the gold fading from his eyes as he opened them.

Nothing happened.

“No, no, this has to work.” He whimpered, trying again. And again. But it was useless. Merlin didn’t have the needed herbs to make the spell work.

He wracked his brain for another spell, trying to remember the words he once read. He held his hand out once more, murmuring in the old language.

Once more, the warlock failed, his magic twisting and churning in his chest, but refusing to be channeled without the proper medium.

He startled as the bushes rustled behind him, grabbing Arthur’s sword and whirling around, ready to protect his king.

An elderly druid stood before him, his hands up, held in plain sight. “I am not here to harm you, Emrys.”

Merlin’s protective stance faltered as the man gave him a smile. “My name is Neirin. I only seek to help. The king is dying, and you have not yet mastered the power of healing.”

Merlin swallowed thickly, slowly lowering the sword. “I’ve tried all the healing spells I know, none of them work.” He said, suppressing a sob.

“I have been a healer for a long time, Emrys. I believe this meeting was meant to be, for it is not yet the young king’s time.” He assured him, coming forward and kneeling next to Arthur. He hovered both hands over the fallen warrior, incanting softly in an ancient language.

Merlin dropped next to him, listening intently. Arthur’s chest sluggishly stopped bleeding, the tear in his skin shrinking until it was a minor flesh wound, rather than a fatal injury. A relieved laugh bubbled up in Merlin’s throat as gripped Arthur’s hand tightly.

Neirin sat back, looking visibly winded. “I have not performed that spell in many years, young Emrys. I pray that you never have to learn it.”

Merlin barely heard the words. His attention was focused entirely on the king as he checked his pulse. Steady and strong.

The druid just smiled as he watched the warlock laugh in relief before standing slowly. “I shall take my leave before the king wakes up.” He said, bowing to him.

Merlin nodded, looking up at the sorcerer gratefully. “Thank you,” He whispered.

The elderly sorcerer smiled warmly. “You are welcome, Emrys.”

Not twenty seconds after he left, Arthur came to, blinking up at Merlin. “Merlin?”

Merlin laughed, ducking his head as he wiped his face. “Prat. This makes at least ten times that I’ve saved your royal backside.”

Arthur’s sleepy, confused face only made him laugh again.

*************************

Neirin walked away from the scene of Arthur’s awakening, making it a couple hundred yards before his step faltered, and he crashed to his knees, gripping at his chest as red bloomed under his tunic.

He gasped for breath as his body jerked, the old man falling to the side as he writhed in pain. He forced his eyes open as he looked up to the sky, a choked rasp leaving his mouth. “F-For Albion!”

His eyes filling with tears, the man laid back, chest heaving as he struggled to take his last breath. With one more wave of pain, the man passed, lifeless eyes still open as they stared unseeing up at the sky.

*************************

“Nothing I did was enough, Gaius,” Merlin said, picking at his supper.

Gaius finished chewing and swallowed. “You were lucky that druid was there to help.”

Merlin nodded. “I know. But I won’t always be so lucky. I need to learn how to heal people, Gaius. You were a healer once, why can’t you teach me?”

Gaius sighed, setting down the roll of bread he was holding. “I never learned such spells, as Neirin’s, Merlin. I was still learning how to enhance herbs and use poultices when Uther lost his wife. I never finished studying the trade. I hadn’t even started simple healing spells yet. My magic was not strong enough without channeling techniques.”

“How am I supposed to learn then?” Merlin groaned, pushing his food away.

Gaius watched him for a moment before shaking his head. “I do not know, Merlin. Your magic book was all I could save, and the healing spells contained in it are herbal. But you are still young, Merlin. You will learn one day, I’m sure. Now eat your supper.”

Merlin got up instead. “I think I’m just going to head to bed. Night, Gaius.” He shuffled off to bed, missing the frown Gaius directed at his back.

A couple hours later, Gaius walked into Merlin’s room, taking the spellbook from the sleeping warlock and drawing the blanket over him. “Sleep well, Merlin.” He murmured, blowing out the candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 820. So, yep. There it is. Now before you all say that Merlin has healed people without any channeling technique, that's true, but not accurate where this is placed in the timeline, which is right after Uther's death. Also, Gaius never heals someone in the show without the use of some herbs. Most people don't, in fact. Not even Gilli, who uses a ring. So, there you go. Also, the spell Merlin tried means 'Heal the wound and save his life' in absolutely no language ever.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading! Second chapter is already mostly written, just needs to be edited and then will be up soon. But updates will be slow after that, I have way too many stories. Honestly, what was I thinking adding another to the mix? I must be crazy. But that's not news. Yeah... Rambling now... Stopping... Bye!


	2. Cicily's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, his magic welled within him and flooded through his arms in a warm rush. It flowed as smoothly as water down a fall, but powerfully, as though a dam had broken and let loose the tidal wave it had been holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Took longer than I planned to get back to this one, but here's the next chapter! I gotta upload this quick, because I'm running out of time tonight. No trigger warnings that I can think of. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Sylflower33 (Not an Ao3 user) for her support of this story from the last chapter. Thanks, Syl! <3

Frustration built in the chest of the young warlock as he held his arms out for the umpteenth time, brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to recite the words Neirin had used back in the forest properly.

Finally, his magic welled within him and flooded through his arms in a warm rush. It flowed as smoothly as water down a fall, but powerfully, as though a dam had broken and let loose the tidal wave it had been holding back.

_ This is it! I’m finally going to do it! _

But then it dissipated, leaving his fingers feeling cold as the spell failed.

Merlin let out a growl as his spine thumped back against the wall, burying his fingers in his hair and tugging harshly. “Why won’t it work? Why won’t it work? Why does nothing I do work?!” Merlin shouted before sighing, shoulders sagging in defeat.

He picked up the puppy lying on his bed, petting it gently. “Sorry, that’s all I’ve got.” He whispered, looking forlornly at the splint on the puppy’s leg.

*************************

“Here you go! A couple of weeks, and he’ll be as good as new.” Merlin said with a smile, handing the puppy over to his owner the next day.

The little boy grinned, hugging it to his chest as he looked up at the warlock. “Thank you, Lord Merlin!”

Merlin’s head turned to the side a little as he looked at the young boy, an amused smile on his face. “I’m not a lord. What makes you think that?”

“Well, you live in a castle. Mommy says that all lords live in castles.” He said, tilting his head. “Don’t they?”

Merlin chuckled. “Well, I suppose most do.” He admitted, squatting down. “But I’m not a lord, so you can just call me Merlin, okay?”

“Okay.” The boy nodded, giggling as his dog licked at his face.

*************************

Though Merlin had been unable to heal the pet, the young warlock was still determined to learn the spell. He just had to wait for the right time to do so.

It happened sooner than he expected, only a week later. A young woman came rushing into the physician’s chambers, nearly in tears as she pled for Gaius’ help, her gaze fixed on the ground, her head bowed.

Despite her attempt to hide her face under the shadow of the hood she wore, Merlin recognized her easily. “I’m sorry, but Gaius isn’t here, Cicily,” Merlin said, getting up from where he was sitting, having breakfast. “He left early this morning to help with a birth. But maybe I can help?”

She hesitated for a moment before looking up at him, his gaze instantly being drawn to a shiny, red blemish on the end of her nose. “Can you get rid of it?” She asked tearfully.

Merlin blinked back up to her eyes, fumbling for an answer, knowing that there was no quick cure for such things needed time to go away once treated.

“Please! Please, whatever you can do.” She begged, her large brown eyes filling with tears. “Please, Merlin, I’m getting married tomorrow. I can’t get married looking like this,” She whispered, sniffling. “I’ll be a laughing stock if I show up looking like- like I have a giant tomato on the end of my nose! I can’t let anyone see me like this!”

It was perfect. The impeccable timing; Gaius was gone for the morning, and no one else was in the shop. The best subject; Chances of anyone knowing about her pimple were slim to none as Cicily was trying to conceal the blemish. The ideal ill; a pimple was practically nothing, so to a girl who wasn’t well versed in healing, he could heal her under the guise of medicine, and she wouldn’t have a clue that she was actually treated by magic.

The one problem was that the woman would have to be unconscious so she wouldn’t witness him using his magic.

“I think I can help,” Merlin said, eyes twinkling as he gave her a smile. “Just sit down, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Oh, thank you. Thank you so much, thank you.” She praised, taking a seat at the table as she dried her face off. “I didn’t know what I would do if I couldn’t get rid of this. We’ve waited so long to be together. Father wouldn’t let Richard and I wed until my two older sisters had already been married.”

Merlin smiled as he searched through some bottles, looking for a specific one. “I remember Richard saying something about that too. How long ago was it that you met?”

She smiled. “We met three summers ago when his family moved here.”

Merlin hummed, “I remember. Back then, he used to tell me about his dream to become a knight.” He told her, grinning as he found the bottle he was looking for. “Of course, back then, it was just a dream. Thanks to Arthur, it actually became a reality.” He said, turning back around. “Richard worked long and hard to earn that title. The first common-born knight to be announced as such since Uther’s death.”

Yes, the stablehand had been diligent in his training. He worked hard and relentlessly, and it showed. Despite not having any prior experience as the young nobles did, Richard had managed to surpass them all. In the end, he became one of the two Arthur had knighted. Out of fourteen men, he had been chosen. Merlin couldn’t have begun to describe how proud he’d been that day, both of Richard and Arthur.

He sat down next to her and held up the bottle with a smile. “This is all you need.”

She regarded the green liquid hesitantly as she took the vial. “Are you sure it’ll work?” She asked, biting her lip.

He nodded. “All you have to do is drink it. Within an hour, you’ll be back to your regular self.” He assured her.

She nodded and uncorked the bottle, grimacing at the scent before downing the whole thing.

Merlin watched her closely as she handed the bottle back, catching her gently as she slumped forward, her eyes hazy. “Ohhh, I feel a little dizzy…” She whispered, face scrunching up a little.

Merlin chuckled softly. “That’s just the medicine. Come on, you can rest here for a few minutes.” He murmured, helping her over to the patient’s cot and guiding her to lie down.

He watched her for a few minutes until she was sleeping peacefully, her breathing deep and even. The young warlock glanced at the door, his eyes flashing gold and ensuring that the door would not open unless he released the magic binding it. He sat back down on a stool next to the bed and took a deep breath.

He held his hands out over her body, hovering roughly a foot above her body, just as Neirin’s hands had hung over Arthur’s prone form.  **_“Un taka yen agon witi mien a parme yeh tuk ferganan.”_ ** He intoned, voice deep and rough as he drew on his magic, feeling it burn in his chest like a stack of kindling set aflame.

He grinned, repeating the incantation, pouring his soul into the words.  **_“Un taka yen agon witi mien a parme yeh tuk ferganan.”_ ** He felt his magic crawl down his arms. It tingled along his skin as his magic flowed out of him and into her.

Elated, he repeated himself one final time, and with a bright flash of gold in his eyes, his magic built, climaxing with a surge of power that left Merlin breathless.

His hands fell as he gasped for breath, gripping into the bedframe as he bowed to an unexpected wave of dizziness. But it only lasted a few seconds, and once it passed, he looked over at the flawless skin of the young woman on the bed in front of him. A smile leapt onto his face and quickly widened into a grin as he laughed, “I did it. I did it!” He jumped up, turning to share his exuberance with the empty room. “I did it!”

He sat back down with a thump. “I did it. It worked.” He spent a couple of minutes staring at the woman’s nose before he busied himself with cooking up a new batch of the sleeping medicine that he’d used, bottling it in the same vial so Gaius wouldn’t realize it had been used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1408. Aw, Merlin. I'm so proud of him. Also, I just love Merlin with little kids and animals, it's so cute! Do you agree? What did you think of Merlin in this episode? Why couldn't he heal the dog? How did the spell work so well on young Cicily? Are there side effects to using this spell that Merlin hasn't realized yet!? And is Cicily going to be a recurring character in this story?!?! I'd tell you, but that would ruin the plot, so I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out. ;D
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	3. Teasing the Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Merlin. I so appreciate-” She stopped suddenly, her gaze drawn away from his eyes to an indiscernible point on his face. “Oh, dear, that doesn’t look too good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!!! Hope you all enjoy this one! It's fluffy and fun. <3

Half an hour later, Cicily stirred as she started to wake. Merlin hurried to her side as she sat up. “Hey, easy. You feeling okay?” He asked, watching her closely.

“Um, yes, I think so. What am I doing here?” She asked, looking around in confusion.

Merlin blinked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. After Neirin had saved him, Arthur hadn’t remembered what happened either. But at the time, Merlin had assumed it was just because of the heavy blood loss. “Don’t worry, you just had a slight case of exhaustion. I gave you a sleeping draught to help.” He told her, quickly coming up with an acceptable lie. “You’ve been pretty busy preparing for your wedding, haven’t you?” He asked, smiling.

She blushed softly and nodded. “Yes, I have. But I don’t remember coming here…”

“It’s pretty common for someone who is stressed to the point of exhaustion to forget things,” Merlin assured her. “But you should be right as rain now that you’ve gotten some rest.”

She nodded, sheepishly smiling as she stood up. “Thank you, Merlin. I so appreciate-” She stopped suddenly, her gaze drawn away from his eyes to an indiscernible point on his face. “Oh, dear, that doesn’t look too good. I’m so glad it’s not on me. I could never get married looking like a-” She cut herself off quickly, covering her mouth. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have- And after you helped me- I’m really so sorry. Please excuse me.”

Merlin watched her flee the room, brow furrowed in bewilderment as she left. He moved over to the table, glancing down at his reflection in a bowl of water, his eyes blowing wide.

*************************

“You know, I like his new look, don’t you?”

“Oh, I do. I’ve always known red was Merlin’s color.”

“It pairs nicely with his neckerchief too.”

“Adds a nice contrast with his eyes, as well.”

Merlin finally huffed in exasperation at the teasing he’d been trying to ignore for the last ten minutes about the large pimple on the end of his nose. “Oh, can you knock it off for two seconds?” He asked, sending the knights a look from where he sat in the armory, polishing armor while the knights divested themselves of their training equipment.

“I don’t think it would be possible to knock it off. You could try popping it?” Leon suggested, making Merlin groan as the others laughed.

“Richard, what do you think of Merlin’s new fashion statement?” Arthur asked, grinning widely over at his newest knight.

The man blinked at them, glancing between the king and the servant before raising his hands in surrender. “Don’t get me involved in this. Cicily has asked Merlin to oversee the preparations for the wedding, and I don’t want to cross the man who’s largely in charge of the ceremony.”

Elyan chuckled, patting Richard’s shoulder as he walked past him. “Wise man.”

“Speaking of the wedding, are you nervous?” Gwaine asked, grinning as he sat down next to Merlin.

The man blushed faintly, bending over to fuss with the buckles on his boot. “As a fox in the kennel.” He admitted, his long blond hair falling over his shoulder to shield his face.

The others laughed, and Arthur set aside the last of his armor. “Well, there’s nothing to it.” He told him. “It’ll be over before you know it, and you and Cicily will be dancing as husband and wife at your reception.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, is that right, Arthur? So, you didn’t spend half the night before your wedding pacing and sweating around the waist? I must have imagined it, then.” He said with an innocent smile, enjoying the way Arthur’s face turned red as the knights laughed.

“Yes, well, we haven’t time to discuss- this.” Arthur stammered, posturing as he stood. “You all have your duties to do, and I have to meet with the council.” He said, leaving with a hurried but kingly stride.

The knights laughed some more as they filed out behind him until it was just Richard and Merlin left.

Richard huffed a slight laugh, sitting down and brushing his hair back. “You weren’t kidding when you told me how much they liked to tease. Are they always like this?” He asked.

Merlin grinned. “Almost always.” He answered. “Mostly when I’m the target.” He said, shaking his head in fond exasperation. He buffed the chest plate in his hands a couple more times before continuing. “You get used to it, though.”

The older man sighed. “I don’t know how you’ve managed to stay on as Arthur’s servant so long.” He told him, though he was smiling as he said it.

The servant chuckled. “One develops a thick skin to endure it.”

Richard’s lips twisted into a bit of a smile. “Ah, so that blemish there is just to add on to your armor?” He teased.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. “Oh, so now you want to tease me? Don’t forget, I’ll be pouring your wine tomorrow. It’d be a shame if I accidentally spilled some…”

“I take it back, I take it back!” Richard exclaimed quickly, making the younger man chuckle. He smiled, shifting to place his ankle over his knee as he got comfortable. “Still, it doesn’t exactly seem right for you to be serving us on our wedding night. Not after everything you’ve done to help me become a knight.”

At this, Merlin huffed softly. “Servants don’t exactly get the night off when there’s a feast and a wedding ceremony taking place, Rich.” He gave him a slight smile and shrugged one shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, alright? It’s your wedding day. All you need to worry about is memorizing your wedding vow.”

The knight seemed to forget his concern at the reminder, throwing his head back with a groan. “Ugh, Merlin. I’m going to mess that up so badly. Whoever declared that these things had to be said in Latin was an evil person.”

The servant chuckled, nudging him playfully. “You’ll be fine. You’ve been practicing the vow for weeks now.”

“And if it wasn’t for you teaching me how to say the fool thing, I’d have no idea what I was doing,” Richard stated, giving Merlin a grateful smile. “Really, Merlin. Thank you.”

Merlin let a grin split his face at the genuine gratitude of his friend, his chest warming at the acknowledgement. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1074. Ah, I love creating OCs. It's just so much fun. I'm not big on pure OC fics, but I love fics about the main character that bring in OCs for the plot! Let me know what you guys thought of this one, and specifically what you think about Richard! :D Also, I made character references for Richard and Cicily, which you can see [here](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/post/639252907272880128/this-is-really-random-but-im-working-on-a).
> 
> Oh! Also, the order of unspecified knights talking is Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Arthur. ;)
> 
> Come check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
